I'd Lie
by xX12Xx
Summary: A SongFic written for my friend V. Kensei likes Shuuhei and visa-versa but stubbornly, neither will admit their feelings for the other. Rated T to be safe... I suck at writing summaries


This fic was requested by a friend of mine when i would not shut up about being bored. Songfics are not my favorite and I've never written a fanfiction before so I hope it tured out OK.

NOTE: Lyrics in **bold** are Kensei, lyrics in _italics_ are Shuuhei and anything with 'Xx' beside it is a strand of lyrics that should be disreguarded [some of them just didn't make sense].

Disclaimer: xX12Xx does not own Bleach. Well, actually she does but its the stuff she uses to clean her clothes... the anime belongs to Kubo Tite [how I envy you Kubo~]

Disclaimer [Again]: xX12Xx _also_ does not own 'I'd Lie,' the song belongs to Taylor Swift [Don't shoot me~!]

~Enjoy

* * *

_~I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me~_

The return of the Vizard to the Seireitei had taken less getting used to than Shuuhei had expected. Where he first thought that getting used to another taicho would be hard to handle, he had been proven wrong. While he had had doubts at first after hearing something about a new taicho, but upon learning who would be appointed the position he quickly shut up; ever since then things had run smoothly. Now more than ever, Shuuhei was at ease in his own division, resuming his tasks as the second seat and only the second seat.

_~He tells me about his night_

_I count the colors in his eyes~_

Months had passed and Hisagi found himself looking up from behind his mountain of paperwork, spying his taicho as he walked into the ninth division headquarters. "Welcome back Muguruma-taicho." Running a gloved hand over his face and up into his short silver hair Kensei gave a short grunt to acknowledge the greeting. "How was the mission?"

"Fine, though I don't see why they needed to send a captain," the man all but growled while working to get out of his gigai. Hisagi cocked his head to the side, giving the division leader a questioning look. Meeting the questioning gaze, Kensei paused in his actions before quickly resuming and giving a brief explanation of the mission.

Shuuhei should've been listening to what his taicho was saying but he couldn't, not while he was indirectly trapped in those eyes. He was caught up in the browns –light and dark– of the iris that seemed to have been ever so carefully glazed in a rich, golden honey. "…Lisa headed back to her division, said something about having to keep track of Kyoraku."

_~He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind~_

Quickly composing himself Shuuhei cleared his throat, his stomach knotting at the mention of the other Vizard's name as it spilled from chapped lips. "Taicho, if you don't mind my asking-"

"Just say it."

"You and Yadomaru, are you two…?" he paused, unable to finish the question. Not that he was shy but he feared that speaking it would somehow make it real.

"Friends? Of course," a glance at the other side of the room told Kensei that he had answered the wrong question. "Oh! No."

_~He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs~_

The thought made the Vizard want to laugh. Him and Lisa? "Shuuhei, as much as I like Lisa, hell would freeze-over before anything would happen between us."

"But what if she wanted something m-"

"People in Hell want ice water, it ain't gonna happen," Kensei stated waving his hand through the air.

Shuuhei's lips twitched at the corners briefly in an attempt to smile; though his taicho's words were comforting Shuuhei could not reign in his jealousy of the Vizard woman: all the time she had spent with his captain during their exile, the fact that even now in different divisions they managed to keep in touch, the way they spoke of each other [although not fondly but without the use of honorifics].

Frowning when he realized that his attempt to lighten the mood had failed, Kensei crossed his arms over his muscular chest and warily approached the mountain of papers that had accumulated on his desk over the past few days.

Shuuhei reached behind him and hit the play button on the _iPod_ he had purchased on one of his trips to Karakura Town. "Hey, kid. Turn that up, this one's good." Shuuhei successfully hid his smile, turned up the volume on the radio, and diligently went back to work.

**~And I could tell you**

**His favorite color's green~**

"Hey, Shuuhei!" Shuuhei turned around, only having stood up a moment earlier to give himself a break. "Catch!" Something was launched toward his chest and Hisagi caught it with ease, inwardly beaming when he realized that his first name had been used.

"What is this?"

"A sweatshirt. It's been getting cold at night and I don't want you dying on us." 'Dying on _me.'_

_~He loves to argue…~_

Shuuhei studied the material. It was soft, a nice shade of green that would probably go nicely with his hair, something that under other circumstances he would have accepted. "Mugurma-taicho"

"Kensei. I use your first name, so it would make sense that you would use mine."

He continued on as if he had not been interrupted, "you didn't have to bring me anything back."

"Well you like it don't you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

**~Born on the seventeenth~**

"Then shut up and take it. You're birthday's coming up right?" Shuuhei nodded, dumbfounded that the other man had remembered. "Then consider it an early birthday present."

"You didn't have to get me anything for my birthday either," Shuuhei mumbled, but Kensei heard and raised an eyebrow in his direction. He sighed, defeated, "Thank you, taicho."

_His [best friend]'s beautiful_

Hisagi set the jacket down beside his desk, staring towards it but not at it as he wondered what Kensei had probably bought Lisa. Undoubtedly if _he_ had gotten something his taicho would have gotten a gift for his longtime friend. Pangs of jealousy gathered again in Shuuhei's stomach. Sitting down Shuuhei gripped his pen with a little too much force and quickly began reading through papers again, signing sloppily so as to finish the paperwork faster, he needed a night off.

**~He has the [brightest] eyes~**

Kensei had not missed how Shuuhei's eyes lit up for a moment when he had been tossed the gift. His bright, unshielded eyes were captivating and Kensei quickly made it a goal of his to see those eyes lighten up more often. Satisfied for the moment, the silver-haired captain let out a huff and glared at the army of papers piled neatly on his desk, hoping that if his glare was hostile enough it would spontaneously combust leaving him free. When this did not happen Kensei followed the example set by his subordinate and began signing papers.

_~If you asked me if I love him~_

The buzz accompanying Shuuhei's fourth glass of sake was welcome after spending the whole day cooped at his desk. He wasn't paying attention when Renji grabbed him by the shoulder, "Oi, Hisagi! Ya've seemed distracted lately, anything on your mind?" Shaking his head 'no' Shuuhei took another gulp of the alcohol. "Anyone in particular?" He hesitated, almost choking on his sake. Big mistake. "That's it isn't it?! Who is it? Who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?" No reply. "Do I know _him_?" a smirk, and a punch to the shoulder. "Is it your taicho?" Shuuhei's eyes went wide and this time he did begin to choke on his sip of sake. "Woah, calm down. It was only a joke Shuuhei," Renji apologized, patting his friend on the back.

"Definitely _not_ Muguruma-taicho," he said, trying to convince himself more than Renji.

_~I'd lie~_

_~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -TIMETRAVELISGREAT!TIMETRAVELISGREAT!TIMETRAVELISGREAT!~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -_

_~He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long~_

He couldn't forget him, couldn't stop thinking of him, couldn't stop looking at him. Kensei was everywhere Shuuhei seemed to go, and even when he wasn't around traces of him remained. This was different than it was before. Where Shuuhei's obsession with the Vizard had first been admiration and awe, somewhere between there and where ever Shuuhei was it had managed to change. Falling for a taicho- _his_ taicho– was just plain unprofessional and the young shinigami refused to admit to himself that his feelings for the elder had developed into anything more than companionship.

_~He sees everything black and white~_

Kensei's world was painted black and white but, to Shuuhei's knowledge, never gray. It was either right or wrong, never somewhere in between and with a mindset like this, the young fukutaicho knew that his feelings –though he still refused to admit them– would not be welcomed by his superior.

**~Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine~**

Just because Kensei would not admit that he was falling for his subordinate did not mean that he could not appreciate how the young shinigami had grown since their initial meeting. Sinewy muscles covered the boy's lean body, his movements were graceful and precise, he was no longer helpless and he faced his problems head-on.

Traces of the defenseless boy were hard to come by, and probably the only one Kensei could identify was the tears. Though the tears no longer slid down his cheeks in salty streams, they could be seen deep inside his eyes if one was willing to look for them. When that despairing look overcame Shuuhei's handsome features Kensei could not help the wave of protectiveness that washed over him.

**~And I could tell you**

**His favorite color's green**

_He loves to argue_

**Born on the seventeenth**

_His [best friend]'s beautiful_

**He's got [the clearest] eyes**

**If you'd ask me if I love him~**

They were making their rounds through the division, walking side by side in silence and thoroughly enjoying the other's presence while pretending to pay attention to the rest of the division's training. They talked only when talking was a necessity but for the most part sustained a comfortable silence.

At the end of their round he two turned to leave, continuing back toward the office –both hoping that there would be no paperwork when they returned. Walking side by side their arms brushed lightly enough to send sparks flying through both their systems. Kensei furrowed his brow, that touch had felt… nice; he mentally panicked. 'I definitely do _not_ want to brush up against him again' he tried convincing himself. He should not even be _thinking_ about grasping the other by the hand if only for a taste of what it would be like to just hold onto the boy. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the path.

"Is something wrong taicho?"

"No. No, nothing's wrong. I just remembered…something," unable to think up a suitable excuse Kensei turned on his heel and called back over his shoulder, "you just head back, I'll be there later."

**~I'd lie~**

_~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -TIMETRAVELISGREAT!TIMETRAVELISGREAT!TIMETRAVELISGREAT!~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -_

_~He stands, there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you~_

Surely Shuuhei had not been the only one to feel those sparks fly. He looked to the side, away from his taicho hoping to hide the fact that his cheeks felt like burning. Finally regaining his composure Shuuhei looked up at the Vizard. Noting the other's furrowed brow he reached out to him, "Is something wrong taicho?" The man just stopped and flinched away from the touch, startled out of his thoughts he turned in the opposite direction. He waved and gruffly said something about catching up later and that Shuuhei should run ahead to get started on the paperwork.

Watching Kensei's retreating back Shuuhei held his breath, hoping that his leader would turn around if even for a second. Had Kensei turned around he would have seen the longing and adoration fixed in his second's orbs.

As he watched his taicho disappear in the distance Hisagi breathed out a sigh and trotted back toward the division to fill out his paperwork.

**~He'd never tell you**

**But he can play guitar**

**I think he can see through everything but my heart~**

Even away from his fukutaicho Kensei could not keep his mind off of the young man. On the battlefield his movements were fluid, effortless and almost enticing. The boy was skilled in everything that he seemed to do both on and off the field of battle. Kensei smiled remembering the time he had walked in while Shuuhei had been playing his guitar. Not many knew about this human past-time that the ninth division's second seat had taken up but the shinigami was rather skilled in the art.

Moments like these were the ones that Kensei seemed to dwell on as he walked back toward his division in the early hours of dusk. Arriving at the door he peered inside to see Shuuhei at his desk. Taking a breath he stepped into the office and crossed to his desk, falling heavily into his chair and reaching for the huge pile of paperwork; or rather, where the stack had previously been. Glancing toward the desk across the room, Kensei spied two large stacks near Shuuhei's head. Getting up to inspect the jumble of papers he noted that all the papers had been signed neatly in his fukutaicho's name. When realization hit and Kensei apprehended that he would be getting back to his room faster he let a rare smile grace his features. Releasing a yawn he turned to leave, then he remembered his snoozing second seat. Glancing over his shoulder he released a sigh before walking back to Shuuhei, "Come on kid, you're gonna be sore if you stay here all night," he mumbled more to himself than the sleeping shinigami.

The two made their way back toward Shuuhei's quarters while said boy remained asleep in his idol's arms, Kensei's steps came slowly after the long day, his eyes drooping. Finally, they reached the room and Kensei nudged it open with his foot. He set the boy down, "Night Shuuhei."

**~First thought when I wake up is**

**My God, he's beautiful**

Xx**So I put on my make-up**xX

Light assaulted Kensei's eyes before he shut them tightly again. Slowly recovering from the blinding white coming in from the window Kensei chanced opening his eyes again, more cautiously this time. What he saw was enough to wake him up the rest of the way. Fighting the urge to jump away Kensei froze up before looking around his room, the room. Shuuhei's room.

'How'd I get here?' the silver-haired man thought sluggishly back to the previous night, racking his brain for details. The memories came forth without much of a struggle and Kensei relaxed.

Looking upon the peaceful face of his sleeping comrade Kensei found he could not pull his eyes away. The boy's beautiful features where enhanced in the morning's sweet light. '_Beautiful_' Kensei rolled the word around in his head for a moment before deciding that the word accurately described the creature lying in front of him.

Attentive as he was in paying attention to his fukutaicho Kensei failed to recognize the moment the youth had woken up.

"Muguruma-taicho?" Shuuhei questioned, rubbing his scarred eye sleepily. He yawned, "W-what are you doing here?"

**~And [hope] for a miracle~**

Kensei didn't know what made him do it. When his lips left Shuuhei's after that brief moment both were utterly confused, almost shocked by the elder's actions; however, when Kensei's immobility was shaken, he reached his hand up to Shuuhei's cheek and reconnected their lips a second time, hoping for a response. Feeling no reaction, Kensei backed away ashamedly. Not daring to meet Shuuhei's eyes he backed up and was about to get off the bed and leave the room when a pair of muscular arms linked around his neck.

"Is this a dream, Kensei?" they locked eyes. Kensei didn't answer, just gave him another kiss.

**~Yes, I cold tell you**

**His favorite color's green**

_He loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_[He thinks I'm beautiful_

**Lost in his gorgeous eyes]**

_If you ask me if I love him~_

"K-Kensei?" Shuuhei stuttered breaking the kiss. Kensei grunted to acknowledge that he was heard. "I think I love you," the younger trailed off with slightly reddened cheeks.

**~If you ask me if I love him~**

Kensei let a rare smile grace his features, kissing _his_ Shuuhei on the head and pulled him close. "I love you too, Shuuhei."

Xx_I'd lie_/**I'd lie**xX

* * *

Not gonna lie, that took longer than I expected it to. I hope this wasn't too bad.

Review please~


End file.
